Just one of those things
by Dr. Paint
Summary: Annabeth is a smart girl. Annabeth is also Percy's girlfriend. Which is why she would know if Percy's lying. Annabeth has eyes. Annabeth is also Percy's girlfriend. Which is why she can see, how much something is hurting him. Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend. Which is why she knows how much, those glares and undertones of hate hurt him. But for now, all she could do was watch.
1. Watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The cover image belongs to viria, all rights over the image go to her.**

Just one of _those_ things . . . **_NOT_**

...

This was just one of _those_ things, those things that would have had him feeling like he was just stabbed by a rusty dagger, but now just a wee little pin-prick in his side ( that's what _he_ says, Annabeth doesn't really believe him ).

This was one of _those_ things, those things that were once the ultimate hate flames that burned down his walls of confidence, but now just part of a Party Pooper's regular commentary ( Annabeth doesn't really believe that either ).

According to him, this was one of _those_ things, those things that would have completely ruined his day, but now just something he deserves and accepts ( Annabeth _really_, doesn't believe that ).

No matter what he likes to say, those small glares and under tones of _hate_, they hurt him more than he likes to admit. So why doesn't he admit it? Oh yes, that's right, he was the big boy, who leads everyone, it doesn't matter if he's sad, he ''-isn't sad anyway.-''. _Bull sh*t_ .

She wasn't blind, she can _see_ when his smiles falter and the smile wrinkles disappear. She can _see_ when after a particularly harsh feedback his eyes glisten for a few seconds before going back to normal ( lucky, if not for his water bending powers, he would be bawling ). She can _see_ his chin trembling every time that death glare was aimed his way. She wasn't _blind_ , and for that matter, neither was Jason.  
>She wished he would just <em>stop denying<em> it and tell her, or Jason, or Hazel or someone else from the Argo II ( Yes, they may have to deal with her slight jealousy for a few days, but that was irrelevant ).

Despite what Percy likes to think, the _'normal feedback'_ from Nico di Angelo most definitely hurt him. Yes, he let Bianca die, but that wasn't quite _his_ fault, if the Fates choose the string to be cut, that's what's going to happen, and no one had a say in that.  
>Nico needed to <em>get over<em> it, and stop stabbing Percy with non-existent daggers every time he sees him.  
>But unfortunately this wasn't a perfect world, and things like Nico and Percy agreeing to a friendly acknowledgement to each other, <em>well<em>, that only happened in perfect worlds. For now all she could do was watch, as the two took part in a ever lasting, one-sided, emotional bashing up.


	2. Why don't you just understand?

D**isclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**This _could_ be read as a one-shot, _or_ as a continuation of Just one of those things, your choice.  
><strong>

...

Annabeth glanced at the pale, dark-haired boy who was sulking in the corner, drawing shadows from all around. Nico looked 3 seconds away from shadow-travelling. She fixed him with a steely look, silently asking him to look up. They made eye contact. Nico sighed, letting go of the shadows and walked over. The daughter of Athena set down her cup and leaned forward in her chair.

He pulled a chair out of a stack and sat stiffly in it. Nico looked wary of her, like he expected Annabeth to suddenly slash him to bits.

"Yes?"

The blonde leaned back in her chair and let her lips twitch up, into a small smile. She was glad that Nico started the conversation, and not her.

"Nico."

"_Yes_?" If Annabeth noticed his impatient and irritated tone, she didn't act on it. She took a cup from one of the trays, and held it out to him.

"Punch? Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic." Nico frowned, and took it. He glared at the liquid, as if it was the cause of all his troubles. The son of Hades gingerly took a sip, instantly calming after realising that it wasn't spiked.

Annabeth sighed, noticing the barely noticeable trust he had in her.

"I'm not trying to kill you. Why would I?" Nico looked like he wanted to answer that, but stayed silent.

"You were going to say something. What is it?" Nico shook his head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something else." Annabeth frowned but let it go.

"Soooo, how's camp? Have you re-furnished Cabin 13 yet?" Nico's face broke out in a small grin, scaring Annabeth more than his 'death' faces.

"Yeah, Malcolm's been helping me." He let his grin fade, and his eyes harden

"Okay, what do you want?"

She must have looked pretty taken aback, because he repeated it again. Nico was smarter than she'd given him credit for.

"Okay. What's up with you and Percy." It was Nico's turn to be shocked.

"Wh-what?" The daughter of Athena plastered a fake grin onto her face.

"I _said,_ what's up with you and Percy?" Nico looked like he wanted to get out of here. He was already gathering shadows and making the temperature drop a few degrees.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Nico was slowly edging further, and further into his seat, making him look like a small kid that was confronted by a stern teacher.

"I'm not blind, _or_ stupid, Nico." She lowered her voice to a whisper and got up ,"Do you have any idea much you're hurting Percy?" She held her hand out, motioning for the son of Hades to get up. He swatted her hand away, getting up himself.

"I'm not hurting Percy." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Yes, you are. You glare at him, do things just to upset him, you ignore him and you talking back at everything he says. You pretend he doesn't exist. I'm not _stupid,_ Nico di Angelo." Annabeth realised she was attracting the attention of fellow party-goers. She smiled and gestured for them to continue their clumsy dancing.

She glanced briefly at Nico before returning her gaze to the woods. Without warning she pulled Nico by the hand and headed to the Woods, where the labyrinth entrance still let out the occasional stray monster. After realising that Nico was glaring at her, she sighed and let go of his hand.

"Fine, but you're following me." Nico rested a hand on his sword and continued his glaring, but followed her.

As she pushed away branches, she kept an eye on him.

"Look, Percy thinks you're his responsibility. He-"

"_I am _NOT_ his responsibility, I am my own _person_._"

Annabeth studied him as she plopped down onto Zeus's fist. Tall, thin, pale, onyx-like eyes, shoulder length hair and an overly guarded, emotionless stance and face.

"No, Nico, you don't understand. Percy was part of your retrieval mission. He and Thalia were in charge of it. You _are_ his responsibility. He feels guilty about Bianca. He-"

"He should." Annabeth looked at him with a calm, but dangerous gaze, silently asking with to take his words back. Nico met her eyes.

"But he _promised!_"

The daughter of Athena ran her hand through her blonde curls in frustration."No, he promised to do his _best_, not keep her _alive_."

Nico's eyes looked torn between crying and glaring at her. He settled for both.

"Yes, she is your sister, and she died even though he promised to do his _best_. His best just wasn't enough. He feels guilty. Percy feels guilty about you too. You're the little brother he never had. Believe me when I say he'd do anything for you. Let him show it."

Annabeth could her someone calling her name from a distance, it sounded familiar. "Just give him another chance."

Nico looked down, letting his bangs fall into his eyes. He frowned and wiped at his glistening eyes.

"It isn't that simple."

Annabeth rubbed her temples.

"I know, it isn't simple."

"No! You don't _understand!_"

Annabeth abandoned the stick she was sketching with and looked up at where he was standing."What do I not understand, Nico?"

The familiar voice was getting louder.

"Annabeth?"

Both their eyes widened.

"Percy." she hissed. Nico nodded in agreement and gathered large shadows. But Annabeth didn't notice, she was too focused on trying to find where the voice was coming from.

She turned around, just in time to see Nico back up into a shadow and disappear. Annabeth gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Annabeth? There you are. What are you doing out here?"

The blonde bit her lip. "Nothing, just heard something, pretty sure it's nothing."

The son of Poseidon looked at her disbelievingly but let it go.

"If you say so." He cut down branches, creating a path back to the dining pavilion.

They entered the party, which was still going on.

"May I have this dance Miss. Chase?"

She smiled, taking his calloused hand.

"I'd love to Mr. Jackson."

They were both oblivious to the pair of dark eyes, watching them sadly from the woods.

Nico sighed turning his back to the pavilion.

"Till next time, Annabeth Chase."

...

****Hope y'all liked it. ****

**Sorry to all the solangelo fans, solangelo is cute, but I plan on making this a one-sided/un-requited Percico story. **** I didn't actually plan on making this a multi-chapter fic. I'm just making this up as I go along. If you have any suggestions, feel free to drop one in the reviews, or PM me.  
><strong>

**Review and suggest. Please. Virtual cookies to anyone who doesn't flame randomly.**


	3. Existent friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover image ****_or_**** Percy Jackson and the Olympians. *le sigh* And I never will. *le sigh***

**And this one is Nico's point of view. Enjoy! And I reduced the angst in this a bit. I'm sorry, humour is my default mode, and it takes a ****_lot_**** of effort for me to write not happy stuff. I apologise in advance. I also apologise for any accidental OOCness.  
><strong>

**...**

Was he really _that_ bad? Nico thought he was being pretty subtle about it. Apparently not. Why did Percy Jackson have to be so damn perfect? Maybe Annabeth was the only one who noticed. Being so unnaturally smart probably came with the Athena genes.

Nico kicked a skull over as he self-analysed.

A son of Hades. An outcast, with no friend or immediate family. Hades did not qualify as a father. An underweight and sickly pale 14 year old who pushed away anyone who attempted socialising with him. And he was _gay_. Everyone seemed comfortable with the topic of gays, bi-sexuals, and their rights . . . But Nico didn't feel comfortable with himself. Maybe it was the 1940s, drilled into his head.

Nico hated himself. Why can't he be like everyone else? Average, normal, un-demigodly and _straight_. Was that too much to ask for? Hades said it was, Persephone nodded, and Demeter said maybe eating cereal might help him.

Jason knows. He kept quiet about it, but he might as well told the whole world. He would get this gleam in his eyes and mutter about OTPs ( personally, Nico thought the Aphrodite cabin was rubbing off on him too much ) whenever He and Will were together. Nico was starting to get slightly afraid of Jason.

Will flirted with Nico. Nico didn't really flirt back. He just wasn't interested. He'd thought saying it out loud to Percy might help him. It did for a while. But it came back, slowly.

Percy Jackson. _The_ son of Poseidon. Mr. Camp Half Blood. The pencil straight son of Poseidon. The son of Poseidon that had no attraction for him whatsoever.

Nico sighed and pushed some dirt into the Styx. Considering how long it's been, he should be over _him_ by now.

"You have received one Iris Message. Please deposit 1 drachma."

Nico glared up at the rainbow goddess. Who the Hades wanted to talk to him? His non-existent friend? The fourteen year old tossed a drachma into the mist.

"Nico!" A overly enthusiastic blond waved at him.

"Jason." Nico replied curtly, feeling nowhere as ADHD as the son of Jupiter in front of him.

"Where the Hades are you?!"

Nico sighed and gestured behind him.

"Where do you think?"

Jason looked just a bit let down.

"Oh. Running errands again?" Nico hung his head low.

"Yes."

"Right."

They both stayed in the uncomfortable silence, unsure as to what to say.

"Please deposit one drachma for five minutes."

Nico briefly glanced at the slightly fogged over Jason Grace.

"Anything else?"

Jason's face morphed into a worried one. The blond threw a golden coin in, restoring the quality of the message.

"When are you coming back? Annabeth said you left. Did she confront you about _it_?"

The son of Hades shook his head, making dust puff out of his hair.

"No, she almost did though."

Jason bit his lip, as if unsure to say something.

"Just . . . come soon. People are worried"

Nico couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

"Well, _Percy and rest of the seven_ are worried. Reyna says you'll be fine, but Percy, no _we, _ need more re-assurance than that. . . I could tell them you're fine if you want?"

Jason left the end drawling off. He shut his mouth and looked at Nico sternly.

"You know you have friends right?" Nico got the feeling it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Look . . . just stay safe and alive. Yes, that's a good combination, safe and alive. Just . . . don't run away."

"Don't tempt me Grace." he warned.

"Please deposit one drachma for ten minutes."

"Dammit, I'm broke, bye. Don't get killed."

"Bye."

Jason fixed him with a gaze that made him feel like he didn't say enough. It made him squirm uncomfortably.

"Stay safe . . . I guess."

Jason's face split into a smile, that should have torn his face in half.

"Bye." And the son of Jupiter slashed through the foggy rainbow.

After staring at where the message once was, he continued his trek around the Underworld, making sure that there were no escaping or stray souls.

Why on earth would Percy be so worried about him? Nico hoped it wasn't because he'd strained their almost non-existent relationship ever further, and Percy was trying to 're-connect' with him.

Why did Percy Jackson have to be so damn . . . Percy? Why couldn't he be a normal guy that didn't attract Nico?

Nico didn't really know.

"Damn you Jackson, damn you."

...

**I sincerely apologise if this didn't live up to your standards of angstyness. I was in a good mood. ** It was short too.** **B**ut I hope y'all liked it. Even though I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter.**

**And I was so tempted to put in dam instead of damn for everything. Virtual cookies for anyone who doesn't flame on this, just because they are homophobic/dislike gays/lesbians/bi-sexuals. **

**Guys, review, and criticise. I get so mad people when they just say "good job, but I didn't really like it." If you're going to say that, tell me ****_why_**** you didn't like it, and tell me how to improve it. Don't suger-coat either. Please. I dislike *cough* hate *cough* *cough* comments that have been sugar-coated. **

**Bye, and give suggestions too. Please.**


	4. Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover image or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to viria and Rick Riordan, respectively.**

_Hey peeps, I tried to make this as realistic as I can. I apologise in advance if anything seems unnatural in behavior to you (that includes OOCness_

...

Annabeth continued decapitating the straw dummy and ignoring the son of Jupiter who was currently firing questions faster than Rachel.

"What _exactly _did he say? Did he look upset? Did he look like he was hiding something? Was he gl-"

Jason was now tugging at her arm, trying to get her full attention.

Annabeth whirled around to face him, frustrated at him for ruining her perfect attack combination. She tucked her new sword into her sheath.

"Nico said "Please leave Annabeth_ alone_.". "

She re-did her high bun and glared him, making her look like an angel with a halo who was livid and wanted revenge.

The blond faltered in his steps, slight confusion on his face, before realising what she meant.

"I'm just worried about him."

"I _know_."

"No, you don't understand." Jason frowned, drawing his eyebrows together.

"What do I not understand Grace?" Annabeth's patience was starting wear thin, that was exactly what _Nico_ had told her. What was so important that she didn't understand, and would change the way she sees things?

"_What_ do I _not understand_?" Annabeth could feel her face getting red with anger.

"_What_. _Do. I. Not understand_?" The blond stayed silent.

"Look at me Grace. And tell me. What do I not understand? Don't with hold information. I'm a daughter of Athena, I _need_ to know."

Jason's sky blue eyes were darting around, looking for a way to escape this situation. Annabeth caught that.

"No, don't change the subject. Tell me now, or else . . . "

Jason's features hardened.

"Or else?"

"I said _don't change the subject!"_

The son of Jupiter looked at her determinedly, jaw set, posture like a true Roman with feet planted firmly on the ground.

"No."

Annabeth left eye twitched in annoyance.

"_No?"_

"No. Nico wants to keep it a secret, I promised. I'm keeping my promise. Friends don't break promises."

Both of their hands were itching towards their sheathed weapons.

"Do I look like I care about promises right now Grace?"

Jason was starting to glare at her. She wouldn't ever admit it, but he felt exactly as dangerous as Percy now. She'd only felt like this once before in Tartarus, when Percy turned Akhlys's poison onto herself. She felt small, but she wasn't going to stand down anytime soon.

"Do I look like I'm going to break a promise right now Chase?"

Annabeth flinched ever so slightly, being reminded of the pure coldness in the words Percy once used. The pure coldness that Jason was now using.

"I say yes."

Jason's eyes were currently stormier than Athena's on a bad day.

"I say _no_." The son of Jupiter's controlled voice was sounding more and more like a growl.

"_What do I not understand?!"_

They had both drawn their weapons and were in a tense and ready position, 3 feet away from each other.

"No! Just because you're a daughter of Athena, that doesn't make you need to know everything. Some things you aren't meant to know. This is one of them. So stop, respect Nico's privacy and leave this alone."

Annabeth was turning her own cold glare onto him. The glare that sent smart monsters running away in fear. The glare that controlled armies. The glare that kept everyone in bay. The glare that the son of Jupiter currently seemed unaffected by.

"What if I do actually _need to know_? What if I _do_ Grace?"

They were both starting to slowly circle each other, ready for any attack the other might send their way.

"Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase, put your weapons down right now, stop fighting and say sorry."

Annabeth felt a warm but at the same time cool feeling wash over her. Like someone wrapped her in a warm hug, and placed a cool cloth on her forehead at the same time.

She dropped her weapon with a _CLANG._

"Sorry Jason Grace." She felt in control of herself, but like someone commanded her to feel sorry and apologise.

"Sorry Annabeth Chase."

She blinked. Annabeth still wanted to argue, but that warm and friendly feeling was still inside her, stopping her from lashing out at the son of Jupiter.

The blonde looked up at the brown-haired girl in the stands, who was looking at them in disappointment.

"Piper?"

"Jason" she replied, hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You and Annabeth were fighting, that's what."

"I mean, I _know that_, but . . . never mind. Thanks, I- I don't know what came over me. Sorry."

"I'm . . . I'm sorry too. I should have respected Nico's privacy."

The two demigods walked up to Piper.

Jason huffed, but looked considerably more cheerful than before.

"Yeah, you should have."

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes as a response.

"Want to spar Piper?"

Piper drew _Katoptris _out.

"_Heck_ yeah."

The two girls left Jason behind, watching from the stands and headed to the centre of the arena.

Jason flicked a drachma into the lake and fixed his hair, making himself atleast presentable for his 3rd Iris Message this week to Nico di Angelo.

"Nico di Angelo, the Underworld."

...

**Hope y'all liked it. I apologise if things built up too quickly and/or was really rushed. This _was_ a sort of filler chapter, that was pretty pointless. I also apologise for that. Dam (n), I've been apologising a lot. But anyway, virtual fresh cookies for non-flamers. **

**(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) **

****Review and suggest. Please.****


	5. Just fine, thank you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. *sigh***

**...**

Nico and Persephone shared a glare as Nico glanced over his 'room'.

His room. The room with a huge wooden door, and an even more proportionally large lock. The room with a large, deep-purple, uncomfortable stone in the middle and floors of cracked, dry mud over blackened and rotting wood.

Nico could already imagine it, if Percy had been here, in his room, the wooden one with the huge lock and gemstone bed, he would have called it a treasure chest . . . or something along those lines.

He was shaken out of his musing when flowering vines pulled him out of the windowless room. _Persephone._ She'd been going on about getting him a room with a huge and colourful garden. The goddess had tortured both father and stepson for a change of theme in the Underworld. Hades, surprisingly, had agreed, shocking Nico temporarily.

Nico let himself be dragged along to a room that resembled a toxic purple cell, with a bright, poisonous jungle covering the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Not _too_ bad, but still not his type. He'd half-expected a summertime garden with a picnic table and lot's of artificial lights, this was definitely better.

He mumbled out a thanks, and watched as the goddess smiled brightly, a smile too bright to fit in the Underworld.  
>Nico brushed a few vines aside and made himself a bed in a small damp spot, shielded by thick, glossy foliage. He shadow travelled to his old room and brought his belongings to his new room.<p>

He carefully took out some pictures and figurines, and placed them on a flat branch. A photo of him and Bianca at Lotus Casino, a few from Westover Hall. One dusty and old picture of his birth mother (he had pestered Hades till he got one), the remainder of his old mythomagic set. A cheap photo from the camp store of Percy. He scowled, remembering finding out that they didn't have one of him _or_ Bianca, but everyone else from Camp. They had one _now_, but Jason, Hazel and Percy had to march up and demand Nico gets one of himself.

Percy looked godly, but stupid in the photo. He had a halo from the sunlight behind him, black hair like the sea, sticking out with waves everywhere, sea green eyes duller than usual from the camera flash, but still twinkling. He smile was lop-sided and contagious, as Nico had figured, because now _he_ was smiling awkwardly, face muscles not used to the sudden smile.

His arms were around someone that was cut-off. It was Annabeth, Nico could tell from the curly blonde hair and height, besides, Percy would never hug someone so tightly.

He'd heard from Jason about_ the_ fight. Apparently Annabeth had been hell-bent on learning what exactly she didn't know, and from what he'd learnt from Hazel and Piper, Jason was definitely not telling her anything any time soon.

Nico felt like something was off.

Normally Percy would have butted into this problem by now, trying to fix everything up. Everyone could feel the absence of the son of Poseidon. This was his thing. Solving problems, making sure everything was peaceful between his friends. It was unusual, even for Percy. Sure he was unpredictable, but this was one of the only times where everyone knew what Percy was going to do.

Nico wanted to barge into Cabin 3 and drag Percy into this issue, but that would only make things worse. Percy would blame himself for everything, something about him not being good enough, and how if he did this or that better, this would have never happened. Nico knew Percy, he knew him well. Almost as well as Annabeth. Which was_ very_ well, and that's why he would know that Percy would either become withdrawn, or over-attempt to make for all he trouble he will think he caused. That, or he'll build up a mask of confidence and bravery, and pretend none of this is hurting him, and act like he can fix everything, and pretend everything will be back to normal.

Maybe he knew about Nico, and wanted to stay quiet about it. Or maybe he just had no idea what was going on. He'd always been oblivious, but was he so ignorant that he wouldn't notice the tension? It seemed unlikely . . . but it could be true. Percy might have been living his life happily and ignorant of the not so mild . . . _war_ that was going on. A war between Nico di Angelo and Annabeth Chase, with a Jason Grace who thinks he can do anything, including calm the increasingly tense and snappy daughter of Athena.

For a long time, Nico had wanted attention, even though he had turned to the shadows more than once when he had the chance. Now that he had some attention . . . he didn't like it. He felt like he was being argued over. An argument about who exactly is Nico di Angelo.

Nico sighed, he should leaving for camp. According to Jason and Hazel, people were getting worried, mainly Percy, which made him grit his teeth. If _he_ was worried, why doesn't Percy IM him himself? Why depend on Jason to tell how worried he is?

Nico wanted to continue gritting his teeth and feel irritated, but this was Percy Jackson, and he couldn't feel frustrated at him for long, he could only pretend.  
>Pretending. Nico had gone so far pretending. He could pretend for the rest of his life. He didn't need help. Oh no, he was doing <em>fine<em>, just fine. _Very_ fine in fact. No Jason, no Hazel, no Will Solace, no Annabeth Chase, and definitely _no_ _Percy Jackson, _was going to stop him from continuing acting out the new, and perfectly fine Nico di Angelo.

_No one._

**...**

**Okay, I'm going to be honest, I don't feel like this story is going well, and if anyone somehow didn't notice, this is actually a group of one-shots that are somehow linked.**

**Anyway, I don't think I've written it as well as I could have. I'm not going to stop writing it, oh no! Never! I will continue, I'm just not . . . satisfied . . . you know? Annabeth keeps going OOC. Stuff like that. But I can improve other stories! Yay! **

**Dam, I envy myself for sudden change of mood.  
><strong>

**Review and suggest. Please.**


	6. Late, dammit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
><strong>

**I apologize for the _extremely _ late update, I had this major mind-fart, where everything went a bit too hyper, and I couldn't think straight, I kept getting too many ideas. A bit like writers block.  
><strong>

**. . .**

Annabeth put down her book ( the _Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica.)_ , and leaned over to check on Cabin 3.

The sea-stone cabin was dark, which meant Percy was either sleeping, causing chaos with the younger campers, or gods forbid, pranking with the Stolls. Annabeth smiled slightly, causing Malcolm to look at her questioningly. She let her smile widen and waved for him to continue drafting the new cabins with Stephen and Carolyn.

Percy was going fine, better since Tartarus. Much better.

Just not normal enough.

The dead look in his eyes seemed to stay there, no matter how much he laughed, drenched Thalia, or even pranked the Seven.  
>If she didn't know better, Annabeth would say Percy had it all.<br>Great parents, both godly and mortal, great friends, great life, even if he _did_ have a terrible past.  
>But she <em>did<em> know better , she knew he wasn't quite complete.

Annabeth had a pretty good idea what he was lacking. Annabeth was going to fix it, and that's exactly what was going to happen, no one was going to stop her, and that was that. Nico and Jason were going to co-operate. They didn't really have a choice did they?

She got a notepad and pencil from Malcolm's bunk, receiving a playful glare from her older, half-brother.

Annabeth started to scribble out a mind-map, her hands flowing unconsciously over the sheet of paper.

"Annabeth! Isn't your free period over yet? I thought it was 40 minutes-"

She leaned back and checked her timetable which was taped to the top of her bunk

"-shouldn't you be-"

"_Vlacas."_

The daughter of Athena sprinted out, sending several sheets of Stephen's drafting paper flying.

"Thanks Mal!"

"You're cleaning my bunk up Ann!"

Malcolm chuckled.

"Hey, cut Bethany some slack, she's late for 7-8."

"The name's Annabeth, Comemal!"

"Hey!"

She was just close enough to hear Carolyn laugh while Stephen and Malcolm were most likely cursing Annabeth.

She mused over her conclusion as she tied her hair up, failing miserably with the speed she was running at. Annabeth gave up, and let her hair whip around in tangled blond curls as she barrelled down the hill to the vast strawberry fields.

She got her name checked off in a fancy script that had Pollux squinting, and picked up a basket that seemed to fall apart the moment she placed her nimble fingers on it.

After duct-taping it together, she jogged down to where un-recognisable demigods were picking (and eating) from the creepers, bursting with ripe, red fruit.

As Annabeth got closer, she started to pick out faces.

Piper, Jason, Nyssa, Katie . . . and was that Percy? No, that was _Darrell_, the other son of Poseidon. The Percy Jackson almost-look-alike.

She sighed . . . and waved furiously once Piper turned her way.

"PIPER!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Annabeth! What's new?"

Annabeth smiled and looked down at her.

"Not much . . . Is it just me, or are you getting shorter and shorter?"

Piper rolled her eyes slightly.

"Is it just me, or are you getting taller and taller?"

"Touché"

"Come on, the strawberries hate me, how the hell do you pick them?"

Annabeth looked at her incredulously.

"I thought you'd know. You hold them by the stalk like them and twist it slightly like this, and they'll come off."

Piper grunted for a few seconds as she twisted it.

"Like this?"

She looked at the strawberry that was slowly getting crushed in Piper's hands.

"No, like_ this_"

Annabeth went through the steps again, watching as Piper nodded.

"Oh, right."

Piper attempted plucking another strawberry. Needless to say, she wasn't successful.

"Piper, can you just leave the strawberries alone, and help me find good ones? Thanks."

"I never said I agreed."

Annabeth shrugged carelessly

"Oh well. I should get working, I'm already late, and I've got too many strawberries to catch up on."

The daughter of Athena picked her basket up and headed to the heart of the fields, where the Demeter kids and satyrs were planting and enchanting new runners.

She could hear Piper stumble over a few plants and jog down to her.

"Might as well help, I've plucked mine."

"I thought you weren't coming."

"No, I just never confirmed my agreement."

Annabeth could just barely hear leaves rustling behind her. She tensed, ready for the attack, except, it never came.

"Is today switch characters day or what? If it is, then I want to be Percy."

The voice took on a fake, deep voice,

"Look at me, I have super awesome powers and can extinguish puny Leo Valdez's flames."

They both twirled around to the familiar voice.

"Leo?"

"Nah, I'm Buford."

Annabeth shook hair out of her face and peered closer at his charcoal smudged face.

"I don't see the difference."

The Latino gasped and held his fingers to his chest.

"How could you offend me?! I have been betrayed!"

Piper scoffed and ruffled his hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be showing Calypso around?"

"I already did! I even showed her around Bunker 9!"

"Show her around again, and could you get my drafts from Bunker 9 along the way? Thanks."

Leo reattached his tool belt as he grumbled

"It sure is nice to be dismissed like this."

Piper laughed and hugged him.

"See you later, Repair Boy!"

"Tell me when you make switch character day official."

"Sure!"

They both watched as Leo sulked off, hunched over.

"So, Annabeth, what's new?"

"Other than the fact that I'm late, not much."

"Hey, no one's going to notice."

"Whatever you say, Beauty Queen."

Piper rolled her eyes but didn't argue.

"Come on, didn't you say you had strawberries to catch up on?"

"Yeah, we should get started."

Piper started pointing out ripe strawberries for Annabeth to pick.

"Soooo, how's Percy?"

"That was random."

"I know."

Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, as always, being the prankster, and the prankee, showing new kids around. You know, the usual."

"Okay."

They stayed in uncomfortable silence until Piper decided to break the ice.

"How're you doing?"

Annabeth set her basket down and tilted her head towards Piper, brushing curls away as she did.

"Fine. You?"

"Pretty good."

Piper got a curious glint in her eyes, making Annabeth turn towards her and sit down, abandoning her strawberry picking task.

"You want to know something. What is it?"

Piper looked up at the demigoddess.

"How'd you . . . never mind. What were you and Jason fighting about?"

Annabeth stiffened, her eyes alert.

" . . . Nothing."

Piper sighed and pointed out to another strawberry.

"I'm smart enough to know it isn't over nothing Annabeth."

"Nico."

Piper looked up at her sharply,

"What about him."

"I don't know, something's going on, and apparently I don't understand something. Something that neither of them are revealing."

Piper glanced around thoughtfully, as if she was choosing her words carefully.

"Maybe it's something personal that they . . . don't want people to know?"

"Yes, but what's so important that they don't trust me with? Friends are supposed to trust each other."

Piper sighed again,

"Nico never was one to trust openly, Jason never goes back on his word. I don't think you're going to get any information out of them."

Annabeth's eyes were starting to go steely. Noticing the change in demeanour, Piper hurried to get the rest of her statement across,

"I'm not saying you can't, I just think that you should maybe respect Nico's privacy. He may feel hurt or vulnerable with you hell bent on being able to read him back to front."

Annabeth glared at the sky, like it offended her seriously, she didn't like it, but maybe Piper was right. And uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. Maybe there was more to this than she had originally thought.

"I guess you're right . . . But I still want to -"

"Know?"

"- yes."

Piper looked at the sun, shielding her eyes immediately once she found it.

"Well, I should get going, I've got rock-climbing next. See you at the dinner!"

Annabeth waved back,

"Tell Leo that I've made switch characters day official!"

"Really Annabeth? But sure. Bye!"

"Bye."

Piper turned her back on Annabeth and walked to the signing out desk, basket of squashed strawberries in hand.

Annabeth returned her attention to the task at hand. It was getting boring. The strawberries were all the same boring red and green.

Rapidly losing attention, she peered over the fields and further down the hill, near Thalia's pine. She scanned the hill for any new additions or anything out of place. Anything really. Her eyes caught a new demigod being shown around by two other demigods. It took a few seconds for her to recognise the owner of the messy black mop of hair.

Percy had his arm slung around Jake, laughing, while the other explained the gods and the life and home of a demigod.

He was doing fine. He was happy. He joked, laughed, smiled, still ate blue food . . . but Percy was lacking something. Something that was usually overlooked. Overlooked because no-one really thought about it. Overlooked because everyone thought he would ever have such an issue. She couldn't really blame them, Percy hid it well..

She couldn't really stand it. She was his _girlfriend_. How was she expected to stay silent about it, while Percy was being hurt. Even if it was . . . not on purpose.

Annabeth stood, shaking dirt off her shirt, and strided over to where Pollux was crossing names off.

She was going to help Percy,_ no matter what. _

_. . . _

**So, I spent many, many days trying to write this, and I guess Annabeth's character just doesn't come to me as easily as Nico's. I feel like ripping the 'angst' tag off this and hurling it into the distance/.  
><strong>

**I also realised horrible that ending sentence was. Ughh.**

** Anyway, half way through writing this, JustAnotherFan15, mentioned the absence of _Percy Jackson_ in this collection, and I was like 'Oh yeah. How about I just take Percy, and drop him here. Yes, I think that works.' So if his sudden appearance seems a bit random, I apologize.  
><strong>

****I got the basic plot-outline from demonicfate616, because I had no idea, what the hell my next chapter was going to be about. I'm going to be honest. The only reason that this is a multi-chap is because when I wrote the first 'chapter', I forgot to click the ****_complete_**** button, and ended up having to continue it because people followed it. I don't like disappointing people so this became a multi-chap. So if this seems pointless, with no-plot, it's probably because I didn't think this out.  
><strong>**

****Annabeth keeps going OOC, I'm going to have to fix that. Practice makes perfect, does it? I hope it does.****

****Anyway, review and suggest. Please.****


	7. Duck Eggs

**Hey guys and girls and other, I apologize for the late updates. I've had quite a few assignments and examinations recently. **I don't think there are anymore for the rest of the school year. Gods, I make that sound so long. I mean no more assignments for the next two weeks.** (the last sentence in this AN was written 2 weeks ago, oops NO MORE SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR, YAY.) Now how about I let you get on with the story? Yes, that sounds nice.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
>. . .<strong>

The skeletal fingers clawed at his back, desperately grasping for any sign of life. Nico, unfortunately, seemed to be the only creature alive in the right branch of the Underworld at the moment.

Nico darted through the crowds of mindless ghosts to the palace. A quick glance over his shoulder informed him of the life-thirsty skeletons several feet behind him. They were quite far away now that he had poured on the speed.  
>Hades was occupied, attending the annual Winter solstice meeting on Mount Olympus. Persephone had taken the chance to view the mortal world, looking for humans worthy of her respect.<p>

As he neared Cerberus, he faltered, signalling for the large canine to move. Nico skidded around a tree abruptly, drawing his sword out, and held it in front of him, daring them to get any closer.  
>The skeletons paused momentarily, confused and slightly taken aback at the sudden boldness of the demigod. Nico took advantage of their confused pause and darted under Cerberus.<p>

"Down boy!"

The three headed dog barked as he sat on a few skeletons who were foolish enough to follow Nico. He turned a head to Nico and pleaded for him to play. Nico shook his head slightly.

"I'll play next time. How about that? Play with the skeleton's bones, boy, I'm sure he won't mind."

The leader of the dead pursuers looked at the demigod sharply. She seemed to plead for mercy. Nico glared at her discreetly.  
>She attempted fleeing, though Cerberus picked her up before she got any further than two metres away.<p>

Nico turned his back on the scene and jogged to his new room in the opposite side of the palace. He accidentally knocked a few torches over while stumbling over a table leg. He caught them before they managed to set anything on fire and placed them in their original places. He thought they looked slightly off. Nico ignored the now upside down torches and set off, trying to find his room in the darkness.

. . . . .

He fumbled with the door handle and walked into his room.  
>Nico almost fell back at the brightness of his new room. He'd forgotten just how <em>bright<em> glossy leaves could be.  
>He shielded his eyes and trudged over to his shady corner where a backpack waited for him.<p>

Nico should be leaving for Camp Half Blood, but the outbreak of souls on the East border prevented him from doing that.  
>Everything was under control now. He could leave. He promised he would. Jason was probably at the top of the hill, waiting for him to walk out of a shadow.<br>It wouldn't be fair to Jason if Nico didn't show up.

The son of Hades slung his backpack over a shoulder and took a last glance around his room.  
>It wasn't his type, but there was a homey feel to it. He pulled shadows towards him and let them pull him away.<p>

. . . . .

Nico stumbled onto something hard. Before he could process what had happened, he could feel himself tumbling down a wet, rough surface, limbs tangled in another body. Arms flailing, he accidentally punched what felt like a face.

"Argh, Gah. Oww!"

"Jason?!"

"Who did you think I was OWW!"

"Sorry!"

They rolled down the hill and crashed into a tree, causing some snow fall on the two demigods in a chilling heap.

Nico stood up too fast. Vision tilted and head pounding, he leaned on the tree for support. A groan shook him out of his disorientation.

"A little help here would be nice."

He looked at the blond head near his feet. Nico pulled the son of Jupiter up and leaned him against the tree.

"Any broken bones?"

"Mhjmmnmjngmjmmnm . . . mhmjnmgnm . . .whaaat?"

Nico sighed.

"Are you injured?"

"Gmnhnm . . . I . . . don-n't thing-g so."

"Good. Need more time?"

Jason looked at him sluggishly.

"More . . . time would be . . . nice. I feel sick."

Jason's face screwed up and Nico saw it coming. He darted around to the other side of the large tree and saw Jason throw up on the spot where Nico was moments ago.  
>Nico, unfortunately failed to pull his backpack away in time. The lumpy, pale orange mess covered his backpack.<p>

"Oh gods . . . "

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Nico stared at his previously deep purple backpack.

"What on earth did you eat to end up like that?"

"Bananas. Some duck egg."

Nico glared at him.

"I thought you would have learned by now!"

"I'm sorry, it was a dare!"

"But you're allergic to it!"

"I said sorry!"

Nico grumbled under his breath.

"Well, you're carrying my bag. _Right?_"

Jason swallowed in fear from the glare.

"Yes."

Nico narrowed his eyes at the demigod in front of him.  
>Realising that Nico was waiting for him, he picked up the light backpack gingerly and started to make his way up the hill. Nico followed him, a ghost of a smile on his face.<br>. . . . .

Nico unlocked Cabin 13. A few steps in, he coughed. Dust was settling, cobwebs were littered around the corners. He'd have to clean up sometime soon, cabin checks were coming up soon.  
>Mitchell's utter neat-freakiness went ahead to prove that, yes, Piper was the <em>only <em>child of Aphrodite who didn't mind untidiness.

He shrugged of his now wet and cleaned backpack onto the floor and stretched. Being forced into an uncomfortable chair in the infirmary had taken it's toll.  
>As he cracked his ankles, he pulled the window shutters open, hurrying to shield his eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight.<br>He positioned his bag in the middle of the illuminated floor, hoping it would dry.

Nico jogged out to the Big House, slamming the cabin door close behind him.  
>He skidded to a stop where several satyrs were showing each other their reed pipes.<br>"Excuse me, is Chiron here?"  
>A tall satyr, one who he recognised as Grover's friend, glanced at him quizzically.y<p>

"Why do you need Chiron?"

"To get some important work done."

"Really? What sort?"

"The sort that is top secret."

"Oh."

The disappointment in his voice made Nico almost feel guilty for lying to him.

"Well he's in there."

"Thank you."

Nico ran up the stairs to Chiron's office.  
>He didn't bother knocking, nobody ever did.<p>

"-so you would like the Athena Cabin on your team?"

"Yes-" Nico froze at the warm and extremely familiar voice "-that would be great."

"Hmmmn, I'll check with Annabeth, though I'm sure she'd want both of you on her team too."

"Oh, and can I have the blue flag?"

Nico could almost hear the smile in the centaur's words.  
>"Of course Percy. Is that all?"<p>

"Yes! And yes. I think I'll be going now. Bye!"

"Bye."

Nico stepped back as the door swung open.  
>Percy smiled at him warmly. The temptation to smile back was strong. No one ever resisted the urge to smile back at the son of Poseidon. That is, no one except Nico Di Angelo.<p>

"Oh, hey Nico!"

"Hello."  
>Nico inwardly winced at his flat, monotonous greeting. He looked down pointedly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle the hurt written clearly across Percy's face.<p>

". . . You haven't been in Camp for months. I was getting worried."  
>Nico so desperately wanted to ask<em> Then why didn't you Iris Message me?<em>

"I was going to Iris Message you, but- "

Nico looked up sharply, eyes wide.  
>"But?", he prompted.<p>

"-I didn't know if you'd appreciate it."  
>Nico stared at him blankly.<br>"Well you know. I don't mind being called."  
>Nico thought he should probably soften his words a bit.<p>

". . . Okay. Um . . . "

Somebody help the poor kid, Percy was too awkward for his own good.

"I'll . . . be going then. See you around."  
>Nico didn't know what he was supposed to say to that, so he went with an emotionless 'Okay'.<br>He watched, guilt nagging at the back of his head as Percy walked away with considerably less spring in his steps than usual. He didn't _want_ to ruin Percy's mood, it just _happened_.

"Anything you need Nico?"  
>He swivelled around to see Chiron smiling kindly at him. His eyes didn't seem to smile, they were deep in thought, trying to understand the interaction he just witnessed.<br>Nico cleared his throat.  
>"Yes actually. I came for my new timetable."<br>**. . . **

_** THERE IS MORE SCROLLING AFTER THIS A/N.**_

**Yes, it was a VERY late update. I know and I apologise for that. I don't really have a good excuse for it. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've removed the angst tag for obvious reasons . . . And yes, I am fully aware that this was a filler chapter. A very _random_ one at that.  
><strong>

**I'm going to make you guys vote. Vote for which Genre should be tagged . . . or choose a genre not mentioned here. You can vote in your reviews or in a poll on my profile. (You guys better review. I'll be sad if you don't.)**  
><strong><br>I've got:**

**Angst (*raised eyebrows*)**

**Hurt/Comfort (*confused eyebrows*)**

**Friendship (*'Okay.' eyebrows*)**

**Family (*slightly confused 'Okay?' eyebrows*)**

**Drama (It's not _that_ dramatic . . . is it?)**

**Review and suggest. Please, and vote.**

_** MORE SCROLLING.**_

_**This is just a cut scene from the infirmary =D Enjoy.**_

"Grace! What did I say! NO MORE DUCK EGGS!"

Nico pulled the livid daughter of Apollo away from the rapidly paling Jason.

"I-it was just a dare."

"YES, AND THIS DARE IS GOING TO GIVE YOU TWO HOURS IN THE INFIRMARY."

Nico handed Max her cup of hot chocolate.

"Yes, yes we know Max, Jason is going to sit here for two hours and do nothing else. Can I go now?"

Max switched her glare from Jason to the other son of the Big Three.

"No. You're going to sit here and wait for your results. Will'll be here soon. Don't even think about doing the shadow disappearing thing."

"Oh."

"Stay here. Don't you _dare _move." Max intensified her glare at Nico and walked away, keeping him in her sight for a s long as possible.

The son of Jupiter looked at Nico curiously.  
>"Results?"<p>

"From the Giant War."

"That was months ago!"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten . . . I was in the _Underworld_."

Jason blinked.

"I knew that."

Nico sighed.

"What if I went? . . . I'm going to go."

"Max is going to -"

"NICO DI ANGELO! SIT RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, YOUNG MAN, AND DON'T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT SHADOW-TRAVELLING."

"Max," Nico looked up to see Will sighing ", I'm sure Nico already knows his results. You can let him go."

"But it has to be official! You know what Chiron says!"

"Okay then. Nico di Angelo, you are slightly underweight but in perfect health other than that. You can go now."

Max gaped at her brother

"But- he- what about his prescription?! He was half-dead when he came in!"

Will looked at her, slightly uncomphrehending.

"Yeah, and he's better now?"

Feeling uncomfortable, he started to sit firther back in his chair, drawing inwards.

"So . . . I can . . . leave now?"

"No."  
>"Yes."<p>

Max glared at Will, a silent message in her eyes.

_What has gotten into you?_

Will held her gaze, his message just as clear.

_What has gotten into **you**?_

She waved Nico off in a dismissive gesture.

"Fine, go and do whatever you have to do so urgently that you don't have the time to get your proper results for."

Nico didn't need further prompting, he gathered shadows and was away barely a second later.  
>As he pulled away he could faintly hear Jason, who had been silently observing the scene, speak up.<p>

"That didn't make sense you know?"

He could also hear Max's yell of frustration follow Jason's statement.

. . .

**I was _going_ to include that then decided not to because it was like a filler that goes slightly off story. (I'm pretty sure there's a better way of wording that.)  
>This was to make up for the EXTREMELY late update. So, <strong>_Ancient Tide_**, you like Annabeth the way she is. Interesting, mmmmm okay. And to a guest, Nico and Will won't get together. Sorry if that upsets you. (I ship Solangelo, just to throw that out there.)  
><strong>

**Did I get Percy OC? Was Nico OC? Was Jason OC? Review and let me know what you thought. DON'T FORGET TO _VOTE!_  
><strong>


End file.
